A Sword's History
by Exelion Sieghart
Summary: I have forgotten my past in that fire. I've left it behind me and began a new life and moved forward. But what I didn't know is that my past contains something bigger. Not even I nor my swords can handle by ourselves alone. Alternate Universe.


I remember that day... That day when a huge fire consumed the city.

I remember walking alone in that hell… Screams of pain and agony of the dying as they are being burnt alive right before my eyes.

"No more… Please… STOP! " I covered my ears and shut my eyes as I try to drown out the sounds as I kept on walking.

 _THUD_

I fell to the ground. My strength leaving me as I lay on the ground. The screams slowly fading as I feel death come to me. I slowly close my eyes and wait for death's embrace when I felt someone bring me up.

"Ufufufufufu…" I heard her giggle. Her voice was melodic and sensual. Why was she laughing? What kind of happiness can she find in this hell?

"To think that I would find you here…" I hear her silky voice again. It feels as if she knows me. But I don't even know her. Well, there's no point in trying to since I am going t die anyway.

I should at least open my eyes and look at the one who found me before I die. As I did, I was shocked. Never have I seen someone so beautiful. Her flowing silver hair that somehow stays clean and silky despite the fire and smoke around us. Her eyes are a shining light blue that reminds me of the clear sky on a sunny day. She looked like a goddess smiling down serenely at me.

I guess I really am dying. Maybe she is the one to pick me up as my life fades. Because her beauty is not something that you can hope to see in a normal human. Closing my eyes again as I wait for her to take me, I last saw her eyes turn blood red and her serene expression became devious as I could've sworn I saw fangs peek out of her lips as she drew closer to me.

"You're mine… Ufufufufu… You belong to me… To us…."

 **Xxx Scene Break xxX**

 **( 10 Years time skip )**

"I had that dream again…" I mumbled to myself as I cook breakfast.

It was a memory that I can't forget. It was when the whole city was engulfed in flames. No one knows how it started and is still a mystery today. It was an event that killed everyone in the city. Everyone except me. It was because I was saved.

"Well, there' no point in trying to reminisce now…" I said as I filled two plates with the risotto I just finished making. Setting it on the table and taking off my apron, I headed upstairs. Walking at the hallway, I headed for the nearest room and knocked on the door thrice and opened the knob.

"Natsuki-nee, breakfast is ready!" I said as I opened the door. "Hurry up or it'll get cold."

Needless to say, I wasn't answered and was greeted by me sister still asleep on her bed.

"Good grief…" I sighed. "You never change nee-san." I walked towards the sleeping figure and sat on the bed.

"Natsuki-nee… It's time for breakfast." I gently shake her awake as she rolled on to her side facing me as she hugged my lower torso.

 _RUSTLE RUSTLE_

"Mmmm… Few more minutes." She mumbled as she snuggled deeper onto my stomach.

"Uhh…" I stammered as I blushed. She usually does this but I never once gotten used to it.

This is Natsuki Minamiya, my self-proclaimed elder sister. After **that** incident, I woke up confined in a room only to be informed that I was brought in a private clinic. I asked Natsuki-nee how I ended up here only for her to tell me that she found me unconscious by her doorstep. After several paperworks, I was adopted by her mother while keeping my name. She is 24 years old standing at 179 cm high with long flowing black hair with fringes that reaches up to the small of her back and dark blue eyes.

I failed to notice that while I was thinking about her, she already got up and hugged me from behind and I felt two very soft globes on my back that snapped me out of my stupor.

 _SQUISH_

 _BOING_

"My, my… Shi-kun seems to be fantasizing about his onee-san. Ufufufu! What a naughty boy you are!" She said as she tightened her grip squeezing her breasts even more.

"N-Nee-san… Please don't tease me like that." I told her as heat rose to my face. She has always been like this ever since I started living with her. Honestly, with her beauty, and how she acts, I'm surprised that she never once had a relationship with anybody. "A-anyway… F-food's ready downstairs. Hurry up or it'll get cold." I slowly removed her hands on my chest as I stood up and headed for the door. Before I get out though, I stopped.

"What? You're going to peek at me as I change? Mou~ you're getting even more aggressive! At this rate, you'll never have a girlfriend!" She said amused as she sat on the edge of her bed while leaning her head on her right knee as her left feet dangles at the bed. With that pose, she looks really seductive. Holding back my stutter, I decided to answer her.

"No Nee-san. It's almost 10:00. You'll be late for work." I smiled at her as I closed the door after leaving her room.

 _SHUT_

"Mouuuu! That's cruel Shi-kun!" I hear her screams of anguish as I heard her run around her room as she crams.

I sighed as I headed downstairs.

 **Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I was waiting for Natsuki-nee downstairs when I hear her footsteps.

As she came down, I was captivated by her beauty. Her attire consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, blue tie, and stockings. Her hair is also done in a ponytail that she commonly does when she's off to work.

I was snapped out of my staring when I felt her pinch my cheeks.

"Geez… Didn't I ever tell you that it's rude to stare at a woman?" She smiled at me.

"S-sorry Natsuki-nee." I stuttered as I looked away from her.

"Ufufufu… It can't be helped. After all, your Natsuki onee-san is beautiful and sexy is she not?" She teased me.

I have to know what to say to her or I might be in the receiving end of her temper.

"U-uh… You look nice nee-san."

"Now that's not the way to say it… Say it one more time Shi-kun~" She said with a playful glint in her eyes.

Realizing that she won't back down in this one, despite my embarrassment, I spoke once more.

"Y-you look beautiful Natsuki-nee." I looked at her intently.

She smiled at me as her cheeks gained a red-ish hue to them.

"That's more like it!" She then pulled me to the dining table. "Now let's eat!"

 **( After breakfast )**

"Thank you for the meal Shi-kun!" Natsuki-nee said as she kissed me on the cheek. "It was great as always! But at least let me cook for you in dinner."

Smiling at her, I wore my rubber shoes as she wore her heeled shoes.

"Well, if nee-san insists." I told her as she got out of the house with me locking the door as I followed her.

"You know, you don't have to always come with me. Especially now that you're in second year in high school." Natsuki-nee said as we walked together at the streets. "I reckon that you'd be chasing girls and getting yourself in trouble by now."

"Nee-san, you know that I'm not that kind of person." I sighed at her. Really, it's as if she wants to push me away one instant then being extra clingy after.

"Of course… That's what I like about Shi-kun!" She giggled as she hugged my right arm, trapping it between her breasts. Because of this, several people around started looking at us.

Before I could reply to her move, I spotted the all girls school that she teaches at. Letting go of my arm, we walked towards the main gate.

"Hey! It's Minamiya-sensei!" One of the girls said.

"Who's that with her? Her boyfriend?" Another spoke. "Our strict sensei has a boyfriend?!"

"You idiot! That's her brother!" Her friend scolded her.

"He looks cute. But they look nothing alike. Do you think…."

As the whispers goes on and on, I ignored them and handed a bento to nee-san.

"I'll see you soon Natsuki-nee." I told her as I walked away.

She just smiled in return as her face changed into that of a strict appearance as she entered the campus.

"Man… To think that she's actually a strict teacher makes me confused of her real personality."

It's true. Outside, nee-san rarely shows affection to me much less to anyone. But upon entering the house, or if we're alone, it's as if there is a mental switch in her head.

I was left to my thoughts as I headed to my destination.

 **Xxx Scene Break xxX**

I arrived at the forest near the city and entered there. As I walked deeper, I spotted ruins of a castle in the middle of the forest. From what I heard of, some huge and rich family used to live here until they had to leave.

Entering the main doors I walked inside as I felt my instincts scream danger as I immediately dodged to my right.

 _CLANG_

From where I stood, several arrows were embedded on the marble floor. No greetings today eh?

Sensing a presence behind me, I ducked from a sword swing from my attacker as I rolled away from him. I stood up and looked at him.

He was a tall, tanned man with pure white hair. With grey eyes that are always full of indifference. He wears a black body armor with white highlights with metal plated shoes that is seemingly attached to his black trousers.

"You're late."

"Sorry, nee-san woke up later than usual today." I told him. "So what's for today? Swords or Arrows?"

Not even answering me, he suddenly disappeared from where he primarily stood and left a small crater. I felt him reappear behind me as to attack my back. But before he could make contact, I immediately leaned to my side.

He then sent a kick to my back that sent me rolling on the concrete floor. Quickly standing up, twin swords similar to his appeared on my hands.

 _CLANG_

 _SHATTER_

 _SWING_

 _SHATTER_

 _CLASH_

 _SHATTER_

"Damn…" I cursed as my swords broke for the umpteenth time this day while his never even broke once. Every day, this is a normal occurrence for me.

Feeling a mental switch in my head, I said.

"Trace On!"

As I said that, two identical swords appeared on both of my hands. One with the color white as snow and the other black as the void with red hexagonal patterns.

"Hah!" I shouted as I brought my left arm into a diagonal swing towards the person in front of me.

 _THUNK_

As expected, he effortlessly blocked the sword with his own.

 _KICK_

The moment we clashed, he sent a kick towards my lower body that sent me tumbling on the floor.

"Guh!" I coughed out as I stood up once more. Even in training, this guy never holds back. "You know, for training, you seem as if you're going to kill me…"

I wasn't expecting a vocal reply. Instead, he dashed towards me with speed that blurs him out of normal human vision. Barely blocking his swords with my own, I was pushed back.

Bringing his left arm in an upward swing, I held my twin swords in front of me to block it.

 _CLANG_

But I failed to notice that his right arm was free and he brought it down in a downward swing that barely gave me time to adjust my blades to block it.

 _SLICE_

"Tch!" I winced as a wound appeared on my chest. I dropped on one knee to catch my breath as sweat trickled down my forehead.

"There's no point in training you if you can't utilize those skills in a real battle." I hear him say as he stood over me. "Your instincts are better honed in real life combat with the intent to kill than some flashy duels.

Despite wincing a bit from the pain, I stood up. "So, you're trying to kill me then huh?"

"What can I say? If you die here right now, then perhaps it was the right thing to do. I'm just doing you a favour of not experiencing pain and misery." He said nonchalantly as the twin blades on his hands disappeared. "Your skills..."

I looked up at him expecting of his feedback for today's battle.

"…is still that of an amateur's."

I sighed. This guy really gets on my nerves sometimes. Not even reacting to my outburst, I saw him walking outside of the house that signals today's lesson is over.

"Hey… When are you going to show **it** to me?" I asked him.

He then stopped in his tracks with his back turned to me.

"Not yet… You're still far. For me to reveal the true potential of Emiya Shirou this early would just mean in wasting all my pain and suffering to return to this time."

He then continued walking as he disappeared in the forest.

"Archer…" I mumbled as I stood up.

( It's still too early to show you everything… But be assured, not once had I ever held back against you. You're learning Shirou. I just hope that you won't make the same mistakes that I have made. )

 **Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Ugh…" I groaned out as I wrapped bandages on my wound. It's a good thing that school doesn't start in a few more days for me or else Natsuki-nee would often find me coming home late littered in wounds and blood.

I looked at the sunset as I sat outside at the garden of our house. I heard the door open signalling that Natsuki-nee just arrived from work.

Quickly putting on my shirt, I headed back inside to greet her.

"Hey Shi-kun!" She greeted me as she took off her shoes. She looks tired today. "Today's work really wore me out." She sighed deeply.

Smiling at her, I walked behind her and gently scooped her up.

"Kya!" She was startled at my sudden action. "Sh-Shirou?!"

Wow. That's the first time she called me other than Shi-kun for quite a while.

"Yes, nee-san?"

"Wh-what're you doing?" She asked clearly flustered of my actions. I smiled.

Payback time.

"I'm carrying my nee-san to her room." I told her as I headed up the stairs.

"But… I have to cook dinner! You promised me it's my turn!" She pouted as she leaned at my chest.

I smiled at her. "Nope. I don't remember promising you anything this morning."

"Wha? Huh? Eh?!" She was clearly flustered right now. "That's cheating Shi-kun!"

"So we're back to Shi-kun huh?" I mumbled to myself as I opened the door to her room. "Anyways, take a bath then change into more comfortable clothes and I'll give you a massage after dinner." I told her as I lay her down her bed.

"But…"

"No nee-san. Take a bath and rest. You've been working and providing for the two of us enough already even if Mimori-san sends us funds monthly. Just let me do the household chores. It's the least I could do for the two of you." I smiled sincerely at her.

Her face suddenly went red after that. "Geez… Aiming at your sister's weak spots. That's cruel Shi-kun."

Telling her to take a bath once more, I left the room and headed downstairs to cook dinner.

This is my life. My life is pretty normal. Or so I thought it was.


End file.
